1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to convertible carseat apparatus, and more partiuclarly pertains to a new and improved convertible carseat apparatus wherein the same includes an illumination device for indication of extension of the wheels of the apparatus in a downward extended position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible carseat apparatus for securement of infants is well known in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore failed to include indicator devices for providing visual indication of a safe positioning of the wheels associated with such apparatus avoiding accidents and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,733 to Belyeu sets forth a motor vehicle seat for use by an infant provided with a retractable handle for securement of the seat of an automobile, or alternatively as a lowermost framework of the seat when used as a stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,618 to Pritchard sets forth a framework for use as a stroller for an automotive environment wherein a handle is pivotally mounted overlying a plurality of hooks that secure a carseat when overlying a carseat in use. The Pritchard device fails to set forth an indicating means for providing indication of a safe use of the device as a stroller, as taught by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,396 to Stambaugh sets forth a carseat and convertible baby cart for use in securement to an automobile seat and alternatively to be utilized as a portable carseat wherein a rearwardly mounted telescoping wheel relative to the framework enables the device to be positioned adjacent an automobile carseat or for use as a stabilizing wheel as a stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,409 to Hall, et al., sets forth another example of an automotive-type infant seat convertible to a baby stroller wherein the infant seat is compactly retracted into a nested position with the wheels pivoted in a parallel relationship to the framework, but as is typical of prior devices, fails to provide a visual indicator means set forth by the instant invention to indicate appropriate locking of the wheels in an extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,844 to Mar, et al., sets forth a retractable baby seat apparatus convertible to a stroller and into an infant carrier to be borne by an individual. The unit is intended to present a light-weight compact, storable arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved infant seat stroller apparatus wherein the same may be compactly stored during periods of non-use and may be further readily extended to be utilized as a stroller or positioned in a retracted position for securement against an automobile seat.